Hide and Stay Alive
by Cheshire Cat-Chan
Summary: Annie and her best friend nick get a new horror game that everyone is talking about. Its all fun and games until a freakish thunder storm comes and sends a surge of electricity into the console...There stuck and transported into the actual pizzeria of Five Night's at Freddy's until they finish all of the nights...But it wouldn't be a story without Hilarity and perviness!


Hey guys it Chesh itself bringing you a funny and crazy parody story of FNaF! I hope you will enjoy the upcoming shit that's gonna go down. Also this is a Collab story with my friend **The King of Swag. **He will input comments in the A/N's soon but for now you get to read this wonderful fucked up story. The rating may change because we are still debating it but please review! And if you troll, trash, Idk like I give a fuck! :3 Anyway thanks kittens.

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN FIVE NIGHT'S AT FREDDY'S NOR PROFIT FROM IT. IF WE DID IT WOULD BE TO PERVY AND CRAZY! ENJOY FANMADE STORIES!

" I GOT IT!"

"WHAT THE FUUUCK?!" Nick yelled as he fell from the couch. "one its 2 o'clock in the morning, two why are you yelling, wait never mind you always yell, and three what did you get?!". Annie slapped him against his head for his second comment.

" Dude I got it, I got the Five nights at Freddy's Game" Annie said as she plopped down next to him.

"Its all over Tumblr and Youtube!"

"The game with the weird ass animatronics that try to kill your ass?"

"Yup!"

"WHY?! Why would you get a game like that?!"

" 'Cus its fun!"

"Fun my ass! We gonna die in like the first night!" Nick exclaimed.

"Maybe, but its gonna be fun and your going to play with me!" Annie said with the biggest smile as she looked over to me.

" Well fuck, I guess I have no choice then" Nick droned out as he observed Annie starting up the game.

-Nick's POV-

I'm just sitting there next to a giggling Annie, with a bored and slightly nervous face. She was bouncing in her spot as we sat in front of her large flat screen TV. She had just inserted the disc into her Xbox 360 and the screen was starting to flash through different production companies and even…. warnings.

God, I'm just gonna say it right now. I'm nervous as fuck.

Sure an 18 year old man shouldn't be scared of a simply game, but this wasn't just any game. It was Five Nights at Freddy's; the game that was rumored to actually KILL the players. I know most people would tell me not to believe said rumors, but I've seen the game before. Something in my head told me it was dangerous and I shouldn't play it.

I mean seriously? The game is mostly about animatronics trying to kill you after midnight by putting you into a suit filled with mechanics and wires and shit like that! Guys really? Robots trying to shove you into a suit are creepy as hell and I want no part of it! I have full right to believe the game was haunted!

"Rawr!" Suddenly erupted into my ear, causing me to jump a full 3 inches off the floor.

"KYAAAAH!" I screamed, raising my arms above my head in panic. After I started shielding my face I soon heard laughter and I peaked through my arms. Annie was rolling around the floor laughing and holding her sides and I gave her a small glare. "The fuck did you scream in my ear for!?" I growled and Annie sat up, trying to control her giggles, but I guess seeing my almost shit myself was almost too much for her.

"I did it because I wanted to." Annie said simply and I still glared.

"That scare sucked ass! I almost had a damn heart-attack!" I exclaimed.

"I know, you screamed like a little bitch!" Annie laughed.

"But what reason did you have to scream!?"

"You've been shaking for the last 20 seconds. You should know by now that I'd scare the crap out of you if you're vulnerable."

I blinked slowly. I was shaking? I looked down and saw my hands clenching the carpet like a metal clamp. I had a small wince when I forced my fingers to unlatch from the carpeting. I opened and closed my hand slowly, trying to get feeling back into my fingers while I looked at Annie try to get her breathing back to normal.

"That was funny as hell though!" Annie reminded and I started grumbling with crossed arms.

"It's not that funny," I mumbled angrily. "could've had a seizure."

"That's what you get for being a pussy before the game evens starts." Annie smirked and I glared again. Before I could say anything, we heard an ominous hum that had different reactions from both of us. My eyes widened and I started frowning in dismay while Annie started grinning like a madman. There was only ONE thing that could make that noise and that was…

"It's oooooon~" Annie sang like a ghost.

"Stop fucking doing that!" I barked angrily and Annie started laughing again.

She was right though. I hesitated, but I looked at the screen. There it was. There HE was. Fucking Freddy Fazbear was staring at us from the static animation, his eyes wide and his teeth bared into a 'smile'. The arrow was pointing to PLAY GAME.

I flinched again when I heard a loud boom and rumbling sound. My eyes flashed towards the window and I blinked furiously. WHY THE HELL WAS THERE A THUNDERSTORM!? I was holding my chest in panic while Annie continued to laugh. I looked back at her and saw her hand reaching for the controller.

-Annie's POV-

I had to scare him it was the perfect time! He looked so panicked and nervous like a deer about to be run over by a car! Ok maybe that's not a good metaphor. Anyways I was excited to play this game. I've been saying up the money from my tips from working at the dinner just to get this game. After I heard about the release of it I immediately bought it over Xbox live.

But actually Im pretty scared to play this shit alone. I saw the videos before and most of the time my phone flew out of my hand from me spazzing. So that's why I waited for Nick to get back so I could ask him to play with me.

Ok more like Forced.

Anyways our other roommate Mike was spending the weekend at his boyfriend's house. So yea, anyways as I started the game Me and Nick started to hear ominous humming from the TV. Anxious as me being I just laughed. Starting to see Nick get a bit nervous I thought id cheer him up.

"Its oooooon~"

"Stop fucking doing that!" Nick replied angrily as I started to laugh again.

Ok more like I pissed him off again!

Suddenly the play screen popped up and there was Freddy himself. Staring at us through the static of the opening screen, smiling and wide eyed. It was and wasn't scary at the same time. His face reminded me of the mechanical band members at the children's restaurant I used to go to. Man I hated those things. My mother would always try to make me take a picture with them,. Just no, to creepy to even remember.

Thinking the game was cool I bought it though so might as well play it with someone. I mean who wouldn't love a game with murderous children icons that are coming to kill your ass and scare you half the time?! And there goes my psychotic tendencies again….Grinning so widely I'm pretty sure Nick reconsidering getting me tested at the mental hospital. Kidding but im pretty sure he's scared shit less right now.

"Damn I never thought he would get this scared!" I thought to myself as a frowned a bit watching his condition.

Suddenly there was a flash of lighting and the rumbling of thunder coming from outside the apartment window.

"That's weird it was clear a minute ago…the news screwed up again!" Contemplating once again when out of the corner of my eyes I saw something spark blue and light up the back of the TV as I grabbed the controller.

"Did you see that?!" I exclaimed never seeing it in my life before.

"See what?" Nick turns and questioned me. I t seemed like he was to busy figuring out how the hell mother nature could go from 'clear and cool' to 'I'm going to downpour on your ass' than being interested in the blue light.

"Never mind" I stated blankly as I shrugged it off. After all I could had just been my imagination since it tends to run wild but what do I know? It could have been the Cable box acting up again, or the wifi box.

Pressing play, I returned my thought back to the game in front of me when all of a sudden the screen froze and some random electronic dialogue blared from the speakers.

Covering one of my ears, I rushed to find the power button with my free hand shakily. I looked over at Nick who was trying to say something to me, but I couldn't hear him over the voices and ominous carnival music. Giving up I screamed at the top of my lungs to get the attention of the neighbors. As I did I quickly closed my eyes and fell to the floor as pain struck my head. The pain rattled inside my head shaking, making me feel nauseas.

Squinting my eyes slightly I saw Nick hanging onto the couch in the same state. Clutching his head tightly and eyes shut tightly. He kept screaming inaudible words. Inaudible words that I wish I could hear clearly.

That's when I made the worst mistake in my life.

I shut my eyes tightly again as I lost consciousness. The noise droned out and soon left.

I don't know how long. What happened or how we got here.

All I know it when I woke up there we were. Me and Nick, on the floor. In the dimmed darkness of the room.

The floor of that dreaded pizzeria.

Freddy's Fazbear's Pizzeria.

I gripped onto one of the table and pulled myself up as I looked at my surroundings. Looking down at Nick he had the same terrified face I also had. How could this happen?

We were in Five Nights at Freddy's….


End file.
